Boulder
“Colors streached as far as you could see; crafted from flowers of all kinds. Everything was neat and organized, seperated by color then by type. They shown like a rainbow under the setting sun, swaying gently in the summer breeze.” This character belongs to Puppy! Do not edit anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! Boulder is the brother of Lily, and the second-oldest sib in his group. He’s a little dumb, but loyal, and does whatever he can for his siblings. He is also a main character in a story I plan on writing...eventually. __notoc__ __noeditsection__ Appearance His mainscale colors is light brown, with a normal brown underbelly and back. Boulder’s spikes are a bit like wet dirt. His underwings is another shade of lighter brown, and his eyes are blue. Boulder is tall, as any second-oldest MudWing would be, but not very bulky. He’s not quite as thick-boned as most, though still towers over some. His wings seem to be a bit bigger than normal; large enough to fit all four of his younger siblings under with a problem (though, they might just all be tiny). He wears no jewelry except for the occasional flower crown his sister would make, wearing it prowdly as he shouted the incorrect flower names to the streets of Possibility. Backstory Boulder hatched with the help of his BigWings, as all MudWings do. He was able to be the second one to welcome all of his other siblings into the warring world around them. Then he grew up normally, basically. When Lily said she wanted to start a flower business that really wasn’t a flower business, he knew he wanted to help her. All of their siblings did, too, and supported her. Nowadays, Boulder’s hoping to find something to like doing like Lily has, while shouting flower names into the crowds of Possibility. Most of the time he’s just helping his sibs with whatever they need done, but sometimes he finds himself alone in the sun. That’s normally when he goes to the closest mud mound and just relax, which normally takes a while depending on how long ago it last rained. Personality Anyone can see Boulder’s tendency to seem pretty dumb and absent-minded, but they often ignore the deeper side to him. While he is prone to saying dumb stuff or messing up common knowledge, he gives his friends and family an undying loyalty only a MudWing could offer. Boulder normally doesn’t think some things through, like following a mysterious dragon around Possibility, but often has good intentions why he does so. He could also be pretty picky sometimes, as well, with the best example being the flowers he originized with Toad’s help for Lily (separating them by color then species). That slight perfectionist and seeking-organization side of him is mainly buried most of the time, though, only showing when he’s around his siblings. Relations His Sibs- Boulder is close to his siblings, helping them and being helped by them every day. They don’t do what normal MudWings would’ve been doing—battle training, or whatever—but he likes it that way. This way, they’ve gotten closer than some other MudWings their age. From oldest to youngest, his sibs are Ash, Darner, Lily, Frog, and Toad, with him as the second-oldest. River- Boulder meets River in a story me and Rose are working on. He likes her adventurous personality, though doesn’t always gets her rhymes. Copperhead and Cardinal- Like River, Boulder meets these dragons in the story me and Rose are working on. He hasn’t been around these dragons long enough to know exactly what to think about them, but he knows that Copperhead is bad and Cardinal is his servant. Other * a boulder is a huge rock * “I’m just going to follow a mysterious dragon.” - Boulder, talking to his BigWings, Ash * Boulder may or may not become River’s crush/boyfriend, depending on how cute they are together during the book. * I coded Boulder’s page in a fall-themed way because...I wanted to, I guess. Gallery Feel free to contribute. 564DB133-CD56-472D-8F30-03A8A883A391.png|Joy Ang ref colored by me Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)